1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for carrying out an operating method for an electric window lifter for moving a rear pane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric window lifters are installed in vehicles and, in response to a control command, move the vehicle panes, in particular also a “rear pane”, into a desired position. The term rear pane is understood to mean a side pane in a vehicle, arranged behind what is referred to as the B pillar or adjoining a front pane associated with the driver's or passenger's door on the same side. When closed, a front edge of the rear pane adjoins the B pillar. The term vehicle “B pillar” is generally used to refer to the connecting pillar between the vehicle floor and the vehicle roof, approximately in the middle of a passenger compartment. Many coupes or cabriolets do not have a B pillar. In the case of such vehicles without a B pillar, the front edge of the rear pane adjoins the rear edge of a front pane, with a sealing lip generally being fitted on the front edge.
Especially in the case of cabrios and coupes, path-guided window lifters are therefore used. This is because the restriction on installation space due to the rear wheel housing makes it necessary to pivot the rear pane about the horizontal transverse direction of the vehicle (y direction) as said pane is lowered. Thus, the rear pane is not moved in a straight line but substantially on an s-shaped path. In order to implement such a pivoting operation of the window pane, a first and a second guide rail are provided, each running along a curved path, at least in sections. Also provided is a driver, which can be moved in a direction of movement which is substantially vertical (z direction) overall by means of the first and the second guide rail. The driver serves to connect the window pane to be moved to the window lifter. A window lifter of this kind is disclosed in German patent application DE 10 2004 048 017 A1, for example.
On the s-shaped path, the front edge of the rear pane approaches the B pillar or the front pane. As the front edge approaches the B pillar or the front pane, parts of the body or objects may be trapped.